The Life of James
by Jamingam
Summary: James is different. Rejected over and over again he can never find a place to stay... at least a place that won't kill him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first one so... I'll get better.

Don't try to understand me. If you do… well let's just say that it's not good. I have had more trouble than most of my kind can have in a life time. I'll give Percy and Annabeth credit. I'm not human. Well I'm really part human and part immortal. You might have met others like me. There at Camp Half Blood. I used to live there. I loved it, but I left that place. It's for the best. Because I left, others will stay. So I'll go out into the world of Greek monster and Roman gods. I heard of the other Camp. I tried my luck there; but alas they said they would rather have a satyr with leprosy. Which they did so touché to them. But that's not the point. I knew would have to try luck again in the wild. That's when I met Lupa. She saw my potential. She taught me about the way of nature. She taught me that I could change nature. You can be acted upon or act on. I can hunt monsters instead of being hunted. She taught me who I am, what I can become. I was her best student. After I had mastered the skill of survival, she sent me on a quest. I had to find a soul, one who had come back from the dead to change it. To amend his mistakes. I studied weapons with him. After one year I who I am today…

James Mitchell

It was right in front of me but I dared not attack. Instead I drew my celestial bronze dual swords.

I prepared myself. I concentrated directing my energy into the swords. They glowed bright with power in the dark night, and the monster I was tracking noticed. The Niemen lion pounced on me as I stabbed at its stomach. It was blasted back as the power was released. But the skin of the Lion was impenetrable and the lion and I both knew that the fight was far from over. It pounced again and knocked my swords out of my hands. It stalked me as I ran through the woods. _Great, I thought I was supposed to be good at this already._ Racked my brain in hopes of a solution. Suddenly it came to me. I turned to face the lion. I almost seemed to laugh at me. It pounced in for the kill. I shoved my hand down its throat. As it slowly strangled on my hand the lions, the lion bit on my wrist. My hand came clean off. I screamed in pain as the lion choked on my former hand as. My vision turned from red to blue to green and then black. I slowly slipped into a dream as I passed out from the shock.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a sweat… and a cage. _What, where am I. I was in the woods outside of Seattle and now I'm in a cage in… _It hit me. Literally hit me in the face as an amazon punched me.

"Why did you have to do that" I complained.

"I'm guarding you I can do whatever I want as long as I don't kill you," she retorted. She was tall with blond hair. She was about my age, 16 or 17. I'm sure she would have been prettier if I wasn't fuming at her or had a black eye

"Sounds like someone went to the medieval school of Prison Keeping," I mumbled. She glared at me in disgust.

"I would shut up if I were you. Ill cut off your other hand if I have to!" she threatened. I was confused. _What is she_…? I saw my hand. No longer made of flesh, my hand gleamed in the dim lighting. The silver hand was beautiful, but not my own. Flexing my new left hand, I felt the strength. There was so much power in side it. But why did they give it to me?

"Our little gift for killing the lion. We aren't barbarians. We return our favors. All the time every time. That lion killed 3 of our sisters. We wish they had killed him. They were more elegant in the art of fighting and are much more honorable than the greatest of men, much less a dirt bag like you." I was beginning to think she did not like me.

I thought hard about my situation. I needed my swords and maybe some other materials; food, water maybe a new weapon.

"What's going to happen to me?" I inquired. She did not respond for a while. I took in my surroundings. I was in a warehouse and all around was an assorted group of items. There were things like swords and books right next to each other. Then I saw them. They weren't my swords but they were almost identical. Except for one thing. These were made of Stygian Iron.

"You're probably going to die."

"What." I was so deep in to my thoughts that the sound of the Amazons voice was years away. But I still got the message. I had to escape.

"Don't try," she said smugly like she was reading my mind, "no one ever escapes."

I waited until the guards were about to switch. Then I focused on the swords. I willed them to come to me. They flew into my hands. The guards did not notice… yet. I sliced through the bars. Sure enough the Guards noticed, but they were not prepared for me. Disarming them faster than you can say Vinanya (which is not hard) I then knocked them both out. Sheathing my new weapons I ran though the warehouse staying hidden, I grabbed many items; a bag, backpacking meals, a boomerang (?), and a water filter and bottle. They would…

**_Ringingdingdingding_**

I drew my Swords as the onslaught of warriors hunted me down. Stalking silently through the ware house I found the exit… And a group of Amazons. I looked around and found my ticket out. A package of smoke bombs lay ten feet away. I grabbed one as I looked for a way out. There was only one way. Over. I would have to jump over the wall of warriors. I ran towards the wall as they charged me. I pulled the pin and jumped.

Soaring 20 feet in the air I landed on the other side of the wall and the smoke. Running out into the woods I heard the sound of the alarm and Warriors chasing after me. But I was too fast for them, plus the heaviness of armor slowed them down. After 3 or 4 miles I knew I had lost them for the time being. I would have to catch a train to go to some place safe. A place I hated and loved. Camp.


End file.
